mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie (EG)/Galeria/A Lenda de Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "don't you have a super-annoying" EG4.png Pinkie Pie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png Pinkie finds Twilight's alarm clock under her pillow EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie getting erased EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "are you okay?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm fine" EG4.png Twilight putting on a fake smile EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie talking about marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png Pinkie Pie holding a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie Pie hugging a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie Pie hears Principal Celestia EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Twilight shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Twilight staring out the bus window EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow riding the CHS bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Pinkie recapping Rainbow Rocks EG4.png Pinkie Pie wall-eyed EG4.png Pinkie indicating singing EG4.png Pinkie recapping Friendship Games EG4.png Pinkie calls Sunset and Twilight "demon friends" EG4.png Pinkie catches herself EG4.png Pinkie "no offense" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Sunset "who looks just like you" EG4.png Sunset "she's a pony princess" EG4.png Twilight "Uh-huh" EG4.png Sunset "Flash kinda had a thing" EG4.png Twilight watching Flash walk away EG4.png The Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Pinkie Pie calls out "cookie decorating!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EG4.png Timber Spruce smiling at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie quietly giggling EG4.png Sunset whispering to Twilight and Pinkie EG4.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie "uhhh" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie Pie reaching into Timber's bag EG4.png Pinkie Pie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie hugging Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "I guess not all people" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Fluttershy "it is lovely out here" EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie Pie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Pinkie eats marshmallows next to Trixie and Flash EG4.png Timber Spruce raising his hand EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Applejack "it can't be real" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Applejack "makin' up just to scare us" EG4.png Applejack "at least I hope it was" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie Pie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Pinkie Pie gasping with shock EG4.png Pinkie Pie "it was the spirit" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle feeling guilty EG4.png Twilight walking away feeling guilty EG4.png Trixie tries to summon Gaea Everfree EG4.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Trixie hear Rarity EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking back at her friends EG4.png Camp Everfree mess hall covered in dough EG4.png Fluttershy "we were just decorating cookies" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "and I was all" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "you need more sprinkles!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "and you need more sprinkles!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "I was just tossing sprinkles" EG4.png Pinkie Pie reaching into the sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie Pie igniting some sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie Pie causes a sprinkle explosion EG4.png Pinkie and Fluttershy covered in dough EG4.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset, and Spike covered in dough EG4.png Pinkie Pie covered in cookie dough EG4.png Pinkie Pie shaking off cookie dough EG4.png Pinkie Pie "just like that" EG4.png Pinkie Pie explaining "only earlier!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer cautiously approaching Pinkie EG4.png Sunset tells Pinkie to stop touching things EG4.png Fluttershy "the only bird I can understand" EG4.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight look at Fluttershy EG4.png Flock of birds flying into the mess hall EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "were you just talking to the birds?" EG4.png Applejack and Rarity enter the mess hall EG4.png Applejack interrupting Rarity EG4.png Rarity "it knocked Applejack over" EG4.png Rainbow speeds past Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight EG4.png Pinkie Pie "being at camp is giving us" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "all new magical abilities" EG4.png Fluttershy suggests Gaea Everfree as the culprit EG4.png Equestria Girls turn to face the mess hall doors EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Equestria Girls listening to Celestia's announcement EG4.png Applejack "I don't know about the rest of y'all" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "barely gotten to whoop anybody" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "we should try to figure it out" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what the rest of you want" EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Rarity making a paper lantern EG4.png Pinkie Pie "putting marshmallows in my lantern" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "then when we light them" EG4.png Pinkie "mine will be beautiful and delicious!" EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Pinkie Pie tosses her paper lantern into the air EG4.png Pinkie Pie's paper lantern falls to the ground EG4.png Pinkie disappointed that her lantern doesn't float EG4.png Pinkie Pie shrugging "oh, well" EG4.png Pinkie Pie bending down to eat her lantern EG4.png Pinkie Pie eating more marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie proud of her beautiful and delicious lantern EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Trixie in Twilight's memories EG4.png Twilight Sparkle reliving her guilt EG4.png Equestria Girls repairing the dock EG4.png Applejack "it's gonna get finished" EG4.png Applejack goes back to hammering EG4.png Pinkie's friends looking at her on the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie holding a box of nails EG4.png Pinkie Pie about to throw the box of nails EG4.png Pinkie tossing the box of nails to Applejack EG4.png Pinkie's friends fearful of the box of nails EG4.png Applejack ducking for cover EG4.png Applejack glaring disapprovingly at Pinkie Pie EG4.png Pinkie Pie shrugging innocently EG4.png Pinkie "did you think the nails would explode" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "glad that didn't happen" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer joins her friends on the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie "ooh, fancy!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "try me, try me!" EG4.png Pinkie puts Sunset's hand on her forehead EG4.png Pinkie Pie skipping through a crazy mindscape EG4.png Pinkie Pie eating taffy as she skips along EG4.png Sunset Shimmer's second vision ends EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that explains so much" EG4.png Pinkie Pie blissful and Sunset amused EG4.png Sunset "we can't just brush these powers aside" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "doesn't seem like the ideal time" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "but when it found you" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "you know it was fate" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it might seem scary now" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it can be wonderful, too" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "how about we embrace the magic" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer about to twirl on the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer doing a twirl on the dock EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie ignites some sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie Pie drops ignited sprinkles on the wood EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing more sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie's sprinkles burn holes through the wood EG4.png Pinkie Pie ready to build a bench EG4.png Rainbow Dash zips around the wooden boards EG4.png Rainbow speeds around the boards while Pinkie paints EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash construct a new bench EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash high-five EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash proud of themselves EG4.png Pinkie Pie placing a lantern on the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer puts a hand on Pinkie's shoulder EG4.png Sunset Shimmer sharing a hug with Pinkie Pie EG4.png Rainbow Dash zipping up to join her friends EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends walking arm-in-arm EG4.png Sunset's friends smile at each other as she sings EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends at the edge of the dock EG4.png Sunset and friends surrounded by magic particles EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png Rainbow Dash "that was pretty awesome!" EG4.png Sunset "look what you managed to accomplish!" EG4.png Rarity wants to do a fashion show run-through EG4.png Sunset Shimmer leaving to find Twilight EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png The girls don't know where Twilight and Sunset are EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to go down the runway EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie happily walking down the runway EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png The Wondercolts' dock is destroyed again EG4.png Rainbow Dash "literally just finished building that!" EG4.png Equestria Girls listen to Gloriosa Daisy sing EG4.png Fluttershy "Why do these kinds of things..." EG4.png Rainbow Dash "Save the day!" EG4.png Main five stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to save the day EG4.png Pinkie Pie excitedly hugging Rainbow Dash EG4.png Pinkie Pie "I only wish we had time" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "make superhero capes!" EG4.png Rarity "me, too!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "enough about our wardrobe!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "we've got to stop Gloriosa" EG4.png Pinkie Pie pouring sprinkles into her palm EG4.png Pinkie Pie igniting a handful of sprinkles EG4.png Pinkie Pie looking super-confident EG4.png Pinkie Pie about to throw a sprinkle fireball EG4.png Pinkie Pie ponies up as she throws her sprinkles EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looks down at Pinkie and Applejack EG4.png Pinkie Pie readying another handful of sprinkles EG4.png Vines trapping Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Valhallen EG4.png Vines knocking over Pinkie Pie EG4.png Pinkie on the ground reaching for her sprinkle jar EG4.png Claw-like vines looming over Pinkie Pie EG4.png Applejack wrestling with the bramble vines EG4.png Pinkie Pie saves Rainbow Dash from the vines EG4.png Pinkie Pie juggling her sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie Pie accidentally ignites her sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie Pie playing hot potato with the sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie Pie tosses the ignited sprinkle jar away EG4.png Pinkie's sprinkle jar makes large hole in the bramble wall EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the large opening in the wall EG4.png Gloriosa's wall of brambles grows even higher EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "why are you fighting me?!" EG4.png Equestria Girls listen to enraged Gloriosa EG4.png Rarity "Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful" EG4.png Equestria Girls back away from Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashing into her friends EG4.png AJ and Rarity happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Equestria Girls happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Applejack appears to protect Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Applejack calling out to Rarity EG4.png Equestria Girls in a large diamond bubble EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it's up to you" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "there's too many of them" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "it would take too much magic" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle has no confidence in herself EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we're here for you, Twilight!" EG4.png Applejack "we'll be here, no matter what!" EG4.png Midnight-Twilight surrounded by her friends EG4.png Equestria Girls acquire the magical geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls glow in the color of their geodes EG4.png Pinkie Pie powering up EG4.png Pinkie Pie in her Crystal Guardian form EG4.png Main six in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls bathed in the color of their geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls emanating pillars of light EG4.png Equestria Girls bursting with light EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls floating to the ground EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Rarity's friends all stare at her EG4.png Equestria Girls confident "we got this!" EG4.png Equestria Girls stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png The Rainbooms begin playing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Pinkie Pie's drums pumping loudly EG4.png Pinkie Pie playing the drums EG4.png Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing EG4.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie singing EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls on rope bridge EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls lying in the grass EG4.png Pinkie holding stack of blue-frosted cupcakes EG4.png Pinkie Pie pouring sprinkles on the cupcakes EG4.png Pinkie Pie's sprinkled cupcakes start to glow EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls smiling together EG4.png Pinkie Pie happily playing the drums EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Pinkie Pie pouring sprinkles on her drum set EG4.png Pinkie Pie's drums glowing bright pink EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thanking the Rainbooms EG4.png Rainbow Dash "don't sweat it" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "it's kinda what we do" EG4.png Rarity teasing Twilight Sparkle again EG4.png Sunset "he does seem like a pretty cool guy" EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding next to her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash "our awesome new superpowers!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding past her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash appears holding a pizza EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I love my super-speed!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "the source of the superpowers" EG4.png Fluttershy "you're not gonna ask us" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "meant to have them all along" EG4.png Equestria Girls in happy agreement EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is repaired again EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is destroyed yet again EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity fainting EG4.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens